This invention relates to sensors and more particularly to a capacitive sensor having a first electrode and a second electrode which are disposed opposite each other in spaced-apart relationship and form a capacitor, the first electrode being disposed on a first substrate and the second electrode on a second substrate, the substrates being joined together at the sides of the electrodes, and the second substrate forming, in the area of the second electrode, a diaphragm deformable by pressure.
Such a sensor is disclosed in DE 33 10 643 and can be used for both absolute and relative pressure measurements. The output signals of the sensor can be applied via electrode terminals to an electronic signal processing device. The signal processing device is a system separate from the sensor.
It is the object of the invention to provide a capacitive sensor which has a better connection with the electronic signal processing device.
A sensor including: a capacitor including a first electrode disposed on a first substrate, and a second electrode disposed on a second substrate including a deformable diaphragm, wherein the first and second substrates are coupled together so as to space the first and second electrodes apart; and, an electronic signal processing device for processing measurement signals incorporated in at least one of the first and second substrates below either the first or second electrode disposed thereon.